


Lets not fight, they're just a friend

by LuXMavis_173



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, rhack - Freeform, rhack rhack rhack city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuXMavis_173/pseuds/LuXMavis_173
Summary: “That is the most stupid thing I have ever. Heard,” Rhys said, taking a breath.“But, still I got you to laugh, sir,” the CEO’s partner, Kim said. The short blond smiled widely at their boss. “So, yeah you totally owe me one for making you laugh.”Just a slice of life.





	Lets not fight, they're just a friend

Rhys chuckled, he face was flush and tears of laughter met the rim of his eyes, trailing tears down the length of his cheek to his chin. Rhys whipped his face with a palm, spreading the liquid salt back up towards his cheek bones.  
“That is the most stupid thing I have ever. Heard,” Rhys said, taking a breath.   
“But, still I got you to laugh, sir,” the CEO’s partner, Kim said. The short blond smiled widely at their boss. “So, yeah you totally owe me one for making you laugh.”  
Jack slid out of his partner’s office, shot Kim a look, wrapped his arm around his Rhys’ waist. “Come, on, Kitten, we have to go,” Jack said. He looked up at his partner and gave a wicked grin. “Daddy’s getting bored.”  
Rhys rolled his eyes at Kim, they smirked but didn’t keep eye contact, and looked back down at his partner. “Sure, boss, whatever you say,” Rhys said in a sing-song voice.   
Rhys allowed his Alpha to lead him away from the office for the day. The grandfather clock charmed and notified the couple that it was 11 p.m.   
“Why was Kim there so late,” Rhys mumbled to himself.   
“I could guess,” Jack snarled. “Some son of a taint things they can just move in on my omega.” Jack snorted. “Has another thing coming.”  
“We have been working on the eridium project together,” Rhys said. He paused and wiggled out of Jack’s grip. “What on Pandora are you getting at here?”  
Jack crossed his arms over his chest, and glared up at his grinning partner. Rhys wiggled his eyebrows at him. “Knock it off, Cupcake, you know what I mean.”   
With his arms crossed he then started back down the hallway away from Rhys.   
Rhys snickered to himself, turned and with his lengthily legs, caught up to Jack. Rhys placed an hand on Jack’s shoulder, and turned him around.   
Jack allowed Rhys to move him but refused to look at the omega.   
“Jack tell me what has gotten into,” Rhys paused. “Jack, are you jealous?”  
Jack curled his lip and shot Rhys a look out the corner of his eye. “I. am. NOT. Jealous.” He snarled at his mate.   
“You are so jealous,” Rhys said, loudly. He stepped back with wide arms, crossed them over his chest and bent over laughing. “Wait, wait. Is that way you INSISTED on staying with me while I finished up my work, despite you falling asleep on me?”   
Jack had been sitting next to Rhys behind his desk while Kim was in the front, crunching numbers. They were going through the last of the month’s expenses when they heard snoring and Rhys felt a weight on his shoulder.  
Rhys had looked over and saw a snoring Jack with drool pooling on to Rhys’ suite. Feeling eyes on him, Jack shot up and whipped the collected drool from the corner of his mouth and glared at the two.   
They just exchanged smirks and went back to work.   
“Who falls asleep at 11,” Rhys said, chuckling, he straightened up, his eyes wet with happy tears once again. “You are so old.”   
Jack glared at Rhys, looking like a pouting child who didn’t get his way. The one thing he hated most was to be laughed at. “Stop. Laughing,” Jack barked. “I told you I wasn’t jealous. I was just trying to help you with work.”  
Rhys raised at eyebrow at Jack. “By what,” Rhys asked. “By snoring?”   
Jack tackled Rhys, knocking him back onto the tile floor, they were in the main corridor, to the elevators and shopping center of Atlas. Jack pinned Rhys down and caged his head with his arms. “Why do you have to be such a disobedient omega.”  
“Don’t worry,” Rhys smirked. “I learned from the best.” He reached up and touched Jack’s hair.   
Jack snarled and kissed Rhys back.   
What a sight they were, not that they cared if anyone saw them, Jack might be the “scary” one but Rhys was the “nice” one and no one knew what the “nice” one would do. That terrified the Atlas staff enough.   
Any employee or live-in that crossed the path of the most powerful wolf couple in the pack just rotated on heel and went the other way.   
“You didn’t answer my question,” Rhys said, gasping for air when Jack finally allowed him to breath.   
Jack paced a hand on Rhys’ neck, cupped the back and pressed down with his thumb, cutting off Rhys’ air once more. “What question is that, princess,” Jack asked, his voice dripping with poison.   
“Why are jealous,” Rhys smiled up at the glaring mug of Jack. “Is it because Kim’s younger than you? Or is it because they are an alpha as well?”  
Jack growled and tightened his grip on Rhys, just enough to turn him on. Rhys, not letting go of the subject on hand, locked his knees against Jack’s thighs and rotated so he was on top of Jack. He placed his hands-on Jack’s shoulders and shoved himself out of his alpha’s grip.  
Straddling Jack, Rhys asked, “Jack, how long have we been together?”   
Annoyance played across Jack’s face. He grinded his teeth and bit out. “10 years,” Jack said, counting the age of their eldest son, Ryder.   
“Yes, and three of those years we’ve been married because it took YOU several years to man up,” Rhys said, stabbing a finger at Jack’s chest. “We have two pups, not to mention, Angel. If anyone is cheating on anyone, it’s you cheating on me,” Rhys sighed, and rubbed his face with his palms. “I’m too tired to cheat.”   
He went to move off of his alpha, speaking of children he doubted that Angel, who was visiting with Gaige, had put them to bed.   
Jack wrapped his hands around Rhys’ waist, stilling his omega. Not looking at his husband, Jack mumbled almost in audibly, “I just don’t like the way they look at you.”  
“Who looks at me,” Rhys asked, he raised an eyebrow, “Kim?” Rhys laughed. He bent down and nuzzled Jack’s neck. “If you’re worried about the way some other alpha looks at me, don’t be, because pretty soon they won’t be interested.” Rhys picked up Jack’s hand, squeezed it, and placed it on his belly.   
Jack’s eyes widened. He sat up, wrapping an arm around Rhys, keeping him on his lap, one hand never leaving Rhys’ stomach. “Really,” Jack whispered.  
Rhys grinned. “I was going to tell you over dinner tomorrow but you obviously needed an ego boost,” Rhys said, laughing.   
Jack kissed his wonderfully annoying, snarky, mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles.   
> This is just two character that I do not own in the wolf AU that I had written up about a week ago.   
> Just a slice of life kind of creation.


End file.
